Sarah and the Slenderman
by IHaveAwoken
Summary: She is Sarah Drydsdale, human and headstrong. He is Slenderman, demonic and enchanting. The meeting of these two will lead to a series of strange, romantic, and frightening events. These events will change their lives forever and ever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey bros. This is going to be the best fanfiction ever. Well...I hope it'll be near that area. LOL. Anyway this is a story about Slenderman and my OC Sarah Drydsdale. You'll find out more about her in the story. This is the first chapter, I'll try to make it as wonderful as possible. :D So I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Slenderman (I wish!) or the Slender franchise. Any references to other games, books, movies, etc that I make in this fanfiction are not my own either. I own Sarah and every aspect of her life however.

**Warning:** Violence (mutilation, decapitation, maiming, etc.), cursing, occasional sexual innuendo, themes, references, or actions.

**Other things:** Our lovely Slenderman has a mouth and his own voice. Do NOT flame, any flamers shall be blocked and/or mutilated by Proxy!Sarah (That'll come later in the story, she's human right now.) This is your only warning, got it?

Now on to the story! :D

-IHaveAwoken, the Omniscient Narrator

This was dangerous. This was absolutely foolish. This was going to wipe her off the face of this Earth. Sarah Drydesdale was positive of that final outcome. Her friend Louise's valley girl voice echoed within her mind mockingly.

_'C'mon Sarah! Please, please, please? If you get all eight notes, I'll pay you..umm...twenty dollars!'_

Being a completely broke individual, Sarah agreed. Thinking back, that decision she made was, and still _is_, the most idiotic one in all of history. She knew the stories. All of them. It was her obsession.

The _Slenderman_.

A being of what is said to be mythical origin. A kidnapper of children, and a killer of adults. There was a poem she happily memorized that had to do with the Slenderman.

_'Oh, should I travel through the woods _

_Or should I not wishing I would _

_For above me lurks within the trees _

_No one could hear my deathly screams _

_The palest man, the blackest suit _

_Bigger than the tallest brute _

_Six black arms will grab you up _

_Or, stalk you till you just give up _

_A top hat bares upon his head _

_Makes your soul fill up with dread _

_He takes you when you least expect _

_Boil you up, and eat your neck _

_He'll leave your body not to eat _

_But staple your corpse on a tree _

_Fear the man, the slender man _

_For he can do, what no one can'_

Admittedly, this poem fascinated her, rather than frighten her. However, _reading_ about the Slenderman was not the same as _seeing _him in the flesh; or whatever type of body composition he had.Upon remembering these morbid words, Sarah rubbed at her neck.

'_Boil you up, and eat your neck'_

She shuddered, shook her head; her mid length, blood hued tresses swaying. Her flashlight gave off a beam of dim, yellow light. To some, this was not going to be efficient. To Sarah however, this was her salvation.

Something in the distance caught her intense gaze. Upon further inspection, this was one of the eight notes that Louise was talking about. Sarah blinked a moment, her forest green eyes widening, looking around, she rushed over to the note. Scrawled upon it in black ink was the ominous warning, _'Don't look or it takes you',_ as well as a poorly drawn stick figure with a scribbled in suit. "Don't look where?" Sarah asked the note as if it were a sentient being. Sighing, she put the note into her brown satchel, turning around in the process.

"Alright then-"

A figure in a shroud of cool fog up ahead silenced her mid-sentence. She spoke fearfully, staring absent mindedly at this stranger.

"_The palest man, the blackest suit...B-Bigger than the tallest brute..."_

Slenderman.

It just had to be him. He did not wear a top hat upon his head, Sarah noted this automatically. She kept her composure on the outside, while on the inside, her heart was pounding, and her veins turned ice cold. Taking wavered breaths, she took a step back, and another, ever so slowly; until her backside was against a tree.

"No...no..no...NO!"

She shouted the last word, moved away from the tree, pivoted swiftly on her brown Converse's heel, and sprinted away.

Slenderman let out a sigh of loneliness. They _always_ ran..._Always._ For once in his demonic life he wanted to have at least _one_ friend. That's why he kidnapped children. Although, they constantly died whenever they were within his care. Dismemberment, starvation, dehydration, and sickness were usually the causes. Adults were no better. They ran away and screamed, much like the woman he had just seen. That woman...Slenderman saw but a glimpse of her. Blood red locks, fierce green eyes, moonwashed skin...He shuddered slightly. She was lovely. Perfect..._so perfect_...A fraction of his skin split open, revealing a mouth filled with sharp teeth and a slippery black tounge that brought serpentine creatures to shame. He smiled eerily and licked his lips slowly. That woman would become _his..._He was absolutely sure of it...

"It's time to have some _fun_..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Slenderman (I wish!) or the Slender franchise. Any references to other games, books, movies, etc that I make in this fanfiction are not my own either. I own Sarah and every aspect of her life however.

**Warning:** Violence (mutilation, decapitation, maiming, etc.), cursing, occasional sexual innuendo, themes, references, or actions.

**Other things:** Our lovely Slenderman has a mouth and his own voice. Do NOT flame, any flamers shall be blocked and/or mutilated by Proxy!Sarah (That'll come later in the story, she's human right now.) This is your only warning, got it?

Sarah (C) Me

Now on to the story! :D

-IHaveAwoken, the Omniscient Narrator

Sarah had found six more notes, with close calls of course. She saw the phantom like Slenderman multiple times. Sometimes he would be observing her from afar, and other times he would be several feet away. At this point the trees terrified her. Slenderman blended within the trees. They were his camoflauge. His place to lurk.

'_For above me lurks within the trees...'_

There was more to this place than Sarah thought. _Much_ more. This place was easy to get lost in. A labyrinth built up by trees and distinctive landmarks. Where in God's name had she _not_ searched? _Where_ in this confounded hell hole was the eighth note?

Realization hit. Hard. The bathhouse. She had refused to go in there due to the high risk of being caught. This place held the eighth note within its grimy brick and tile walls.

Sarah's mind spun, she felt dread bite at her very core.

'_Makes your soul fill up with dread...'_

She bit her lip, anxiety popping up like a crude, uninvited guest at a classy dinner party. Her breathing became shakier with each step towards the bathhouse. Once she took a single step, the absolute second her toe touched the broken tiles below, a chill ran down her spine like demonic fingers running down her back.

_Ever...so...slowly..._

A noise from behind suprised her, she bolted, running from room to room. Nothing.

Another room.

Nothing.

Chairs.

No toilets, no sinks, no mirrors...Nothing but unclean tiles and wooden chairs.

Sarah looked around, squinting, her flashlight becoming dimmer and dimmer with each movement.

"So many chairs...Why are there so many goddammed chairs?!"

She entered the final room, cautiously. Slowly. Quietly. Her green eyes glittered in excitement as she saw her prize.

The final note.

"YES!" she shouted, rejoicing. Finally, this could all be over and done with! She spoke quickly to herself in an insane fashion as her fingers grasped the broken parchment of the note, she clutched it to her ample chest in happiness.

"Now it's time t-"

A presence; one of demonic origin; took its place behind her. Should she look behind her and risk her chances of death? Or should she refuse to take a single peek and allow _whom_ or _whatever_ was breathing down her goosebump covered neck.

Curiousity triumphed.

Taking a deep, shaking breath, she turned in slow motion.

_Badump_

_ Badump._

_ ..._

_ BADUMP_

...

"_Got you."_

A/U- HA. You thought that I was gonna tell you who was behind her! Well, you were WRONG! TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Sorry guys, the next chappie will be up very soon...or at least when I can write it up..See yah next time broskis! :D

-IHaveAwoken, the Omniscient Narrator


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Slenderman (I wish!) or the Slender franchise. Any references to other games, books, movies, etc that I make in this fanfiction are not my own either. I own Sarah and every aspect of her life however.

**Warning:** Violence (mutilation, decapitation, maiming, etc.), cursing, occasional sexual innuendo, themes, references, or actions.

**Other things:** Our lovely Slenderman has a mouth and his own voice. Do NOT flame, any flamers shall be blocked and/or mutilated by Proxy!Sarah (That'll come later in the story, she's human right now.) This is your only warning, got it?

Now on to the story! :D

-IHaveAwoken, the Omniscient Narrator

There before her very eyes stood _him_. The infamous, the devilish, the towering, _Slenderman_. Her heart skipped a single beat. He stood there in discomforting silence. His eyeless demon's stare practically froze her soul in place. His ebony hued suit standing out like a black sheep amongst white sheep against his smooth porceline skin.

So beautiful.

So dangerous.

So mesmerizing.

Sarah wanted to look away.

She couldn't.

Her next action, whether made up by bravery or sheer stupidity, showed the Slenderman just how she felt about him.

She raised her right hand, as if to strike; the left hand clutching the note.

Her eyes shone with courage.

She smiled...

And waved.

"Um...hello...I'm Sarah Drydsdale," she stuck her raised hand out towards the Slenderman.

He cocked his head to one side, in confusion.

He did not understand this.

Was this a trap?

A human trick designed to maime or impale their enemies?

He was not sure.

He wouldn't take his chances, beautiful or not, this woman would not destroy him with her trickery.

Sarah frowned. "What? I'm not going to kill you, it's just a hand shake."

She grabbed his hand.

He froze. What in the Lord's name had this woman just done to him?

Sarah shook his hand.

"See? Harmless. Just a hand shake..You have such a weak grip..."

Although he hated to admit it, she was right...This _was_ harmless...Maybe _too_ harmless...

The Slenderman jerked his hand away from her's quickly.

"Well...jeez...if you didn't want to touch me then fine..." Sarah snapped slightly, feeling insulted, turning her head the left.

The Slenderman became even more perplexed.

What had he done to her?

Was she offended by his actions?

If so...why?

Where all humans like this?

He never bothered to observe human kind since all humans usually perished when they were in his hands.

He stood there in silence, wondering about all the things he knew about the human species.

Sarah stared up at him, creasing her brow. Her feeling of offensive having passed, she now felt worried.

"Excuse me..."

He snapped from his daze to look down at her; or rather Sarah _assumed_ this, for he tipped his chin downward.

"Yes..um...Mr. Slenderman? Are you feeling alright?"

What?

No one had ever asked him that. Actually, come to think of it, nobody had ever asked him _anything._

He thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

The red head grinned.

"Oh good! For a second there I thought you were having an Absence Seizure..."

Absence Seizure?

It would be wise, he decided, not to question this woman.

Very wise.

"Do you have a mouth? Can you speak?"

Another question.

About _him_, of all things.

Oh why couldn't she be _normal_ and ask about the weather?

Then again...he wasn't all that normal either.

Again, he nodded, after another moment of deep thought.

Her eyes _glowed_.

Her grin became even wider, if that were _possible._

"Really? Can I _see_ it?"

The Slenderman shook his head quickly the _milisecond_ the inquiery flew past her lips.

Her stature and even expression drooped.

"Really?" She nearly whined.

He nodded.

Sarah narrowed her eyes, determination swirling within them.

"Ohh...so _that's_ how you are going to play it are you? _Well_...I'll find _some _way to get your mouth to make an appearance..."

Oh...

He did _not_ like the sound of that...

Once again, Sarah reached out to _touch_ him.

Her hand brushed the spot where his lips should be.

He shuddered.

Her hand felt warm.

But cold.

So unusual.

She was...different.

In a good way, of course.

The Slenderman wanted to move away, from this devil of angel's gravitational pull.

His heart beat became faster.

_Riiiiiip..._

A long black tounge wrapped itself around Sarah's hand.

"What the hell!?" she exclaimed with surprise. She tried with all her might to pull her hand away. It felt strange. Warm, slippery, and yet comfortable.

As she attempted to pull her hand away, the Slenderman realized what he was doing and uncoiled his tounge from her flailing appendage.

"My apologies..."he murmed softly.

Sarah stopped wiping her hand on her emerald hued sweater.

"Excuse me?"

"I said.."

"No..I heard you...its..just your voice is...incredible..."

Incredible?

That was a word he had not heard before, at least not when it was directed towards _himself._

What should he say?

What should he do?

He felt so idiotic...

He gritted his serrated teeth against one another in frustration.

He felt a hand on his chest.

Sarah stared up at him once more.

"Its okay..."

He nodded.

Yes...everything _was_ okay...

And it was about to get even _better_.

I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! :D I'm going to take suggestions for what should happen next. However, just because you give me a suggestion does NOT mean I will use it. Just letting you all know. And to all the people who have given me reviews and favorites and views. Thank you. Thank you so much. It makes me feel wonderful to know that I have support, so because of that support, I'll keep writing this story until the very end. :3

-With much gratitude, IHaveAwoken


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

GUYS THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE...

Look..sorry for the hiatus on the Sarah and the Slenderman story..I've been so busy and my writers block isnt helping much either...

But I'm back and I've got fresh ideas for the next chapters. Which I am working on as of now since my ideas are here.

There will be new faces and a beautiful plot shall unfold. Stay tuned and have patience my lovelies! :D

-With lots of hugs, IHaveAwoken


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N-** FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE...OMG..WRITERS BLOCK HAS BEEN LIFTED THANK YOU LORD...!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Slenderman (I wish!) or the Slender franchise. Any references to other games, books, movies, etc that I make in this fanfiction are not my own either. I own Sarah and every aspect of her life however.

**Warning:** Violence (mutilation, decapitation, maiming, etc.), cursing, occasional sexual innuendo, themes, references, or actions.

**Other things:** Our lovely Slenderman has a mouth and his own voice. Do NOT flame, any flamers shall be blocked and/or mutilated by Proxy!Sarah (That'll come later in the story, she's human right now.) This is your only warning, got it?

Sarah (C) Me

Miranda (C) My friend made her for the story. (Thanks Morgan! :D)

Now on to the story! :D

-IHaveAwoken, the Omniscient Narrator

The duo stood there in an awkward silence, Sarah's delicate hand still placed upon his chest. She brought her hand back to her side after a moment of stillness.

"Im afraid Slenderman..that I must be getting home now..Miranda will be worried about me.."

The Slenderman stiffened, he didn't want her to go. He felt curious about this woman, he wanted to hold her, to feel her warmth. As Sarah turned to leave, she felt a pair of lanky arms pull her back.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

He did not speak, he stared down upon her wriggling form. She stared up at him, returning his gaze. However..she appeared to be agigtated.

"Let go of me..._PLEASE..._"

The Slenderman frowned slightly. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. He thought people liked to be in a loving embrace. At least that was how it worked way back then. Or maybe this woman was defective. Defective...He shook his head, memories flooding into his mind. Painful memories that he wanted to block for the rest of eternity.

Sarah continued wriggling in his grip, she finally restorted to pulling him off of her.

"I'm truly sorry..but I must go!"

She rushed out of the bathhouse, taking the notes with her, and leaving a bewildered man behind her.

"Come back..."

Sarah couldn't hear him, she was already too far ahead. Her cell phone buzzed in her bag, she took it out and answered quickly.

"H-"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

The red head flinched.

"Miranda please I-"

"Don't Miranda please me! I've been trying to call you for the past two fucking hours!"

"Miranda..I was out for a walk.."

"For two hours!?"

"I met someone."

Silence.

"...Was he cute?"

"MIRANDA!"

"Whoa whoa...Sorry..Alright fine..but get your ass back here...I made dinner!"

Sarah sighed, "Okay..see you soon.." As Miranda hung up, the pale skinned woman groaned.

"I hope this won't give my face a one way ticket to the toilet bowl again..Bleh.."

Miranda; Sarah's elder sister; was never the best cook, and Sarah was usually in charge of meals around the apartment they shared. She did work at Olive Garden, she knew her way somewhat around the kitchen. Key word being _somewhat._

Sarah looked behind her as she heard a noise behind her.

"Oh hello again Slenderman..do you need something?"

Again, the awkward silence.

"Umm...shouldn't you be going home by now?"

Sarah suddenly realized something.

He had no home.

"...Would you like to come with me?"

Before the Slenderman could reply, Sarah interrupted him.

"You could live in the basement, there's a spare room that Miranda never uses..I could keep you there and then you could go out to hunt whenever you wanted..And...I would give you whatever you needed.."

He stared at this strange woman in shock. No one had ever offered him anything before. Of course he accepted, without any thought of it. What could go wrong?

Sarah grinned happily as he nodded.

"Well...c'mon then! Miranda will kill me if I'm not home soon!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him along to her car.

He stared at this as well. He shook his head, he truely needed to stop staring like an idiot all the damned time.

The car was a Taurus, it wasn't old, but it wasn't new either. It's paint was the color of wet beach sand and the lower part of the body was a tad dirty.

"Sorry..it's not really that great..um..you may have to crouch..."

Slenderman nodded.

This was easier said than done, it took the poor man a half hour to get himself into a position in which he could fit into the small space of Sarah's car, and he _still_ felt cramped.

As Sarah drove, Slenderman's head hit the roof of the car multiple times as they went over bumpy roads.

He grunted in displeasure.

"Sorry! These damn roads need to be fixed..."

She grumbled more about the road for the rest of the time, until they reached a one story, baby blue house with colonial windows, a slanted driveway, and a small porch.

"Here we are! Um...hide behind something when you get out...Miranda will go ballistic if she sees you..."

She turned to find that he disappeared.

"At least he listened...Or maybe he was happy to get out of the car..."

The second Sarah stepped into the house, Miranda began to yell at her in worry.

"What took you so long!?"

"Traffic."

"Dinner's cold!"

"I already ate."

"I worked hard on it!"

"So?"

"I made it so you wouldn't starve!"

"I won't starve."

"...Fine..Rick and I are going out..."

Sarah sighed. _Wonderful_. Miranda was going out once again with that arrogant douche of a boyfriend that spent more time quoting _Jersey_ _Shore_ every ten seconds of the day. Absolutely _fantastic. _

"He's going to cheat on you...like Lance..and Jered, and Damien..and all those other guys..."

"No! He loves me, and I love him! He said so..."

Miranda's brown eyes were filled with passion, and possibly desperation, Sarah noted. She curled her auburn hair intricately so the long locks intertwined with one another delicately. She always spent too much time on her looks, but her job demanded it.

Sarah told her sister goodbye as she drove off in her bumblebee yellow smart car.

"Slenderman? Hello?"

A figure rushed past her creating a breeze. She turned and saw him standing there in the center of the living room.

"Oh there you are. Come along..I'll show you the room I was talking about earlier.."

The ventured downstairs, the tall man having to crouch once again.

The room had a tall ceiling much like the rest of the house, but it's floor was the color of charcoal and the walls were maroon. A large bed was on the left side and a night stand was placed next to it.

"Sorry if it isn't-"

"It's perfect..."

Sarah seemed surprised. She also noticed he had a faint German accent.

"Do you need anything else?"

"..._nein..."_

Definitely German.

She blinked rapidly for a moment, and nodded turning to go upstairs.

"G-..Goodnight...Slenderman.."

He did not speak for a moment.

"_Guten nacht..fraulein.."_

She shuddered as she rushed up the stairs to her bedroom, feeling a fluttering in her chest.

She didn't realize as her head hit the pillow...

A new life was beginning for her.

A/N- YES SLENDERMAN HAS A GERMAN ACCENT..He was originally a German legend you know.. :3 So I decided to add that in. AND REMEMBER TO COMMENT~. I seriously love you guys, thank you so freaking much for all the great support.

-Love, IHaveAwoken


End file.
